Claymore Fanfic: Like Husband And Wife
by Joshua-san0
Summary: A short fluffy fan-fic about Helen/Deneve Shoujo-ai warning, also re-upload due to me forgetting the copyright.


**Like Husband and Wife**

After finishing up on the last of the Yomas in the village that hired them; Deneve was about to head up to the village elder to give him the same message that the Claymores always delivered. Deneve is currently a little upset at her partner in crime, "Where is that woman? Honestly, she's such a trouble maker."

"Deneve! I'm here!" a blond haired girl waved, practically bouncing as she did.

"Please tell me the reason you were late isn't because of lunch," Deneve asked while crossing her arms.

"Well, yeah, I'm a big girl and I have a big appetite!" Helen proudly retorted. Deneve only looked on with continued frustration thinking, _this girl isn't normal, I even wonder if her appetite is the result of her near awakening?_ In one quick and efficient motion, Deneve turned around and marched to where the village chief was waiting.

"Thank-you for ridding us of the Yomas, here is-," the village chief was saying as he graciously held out a sack of money, but Deneve stopped him.

"That won't be necessary, a stranger in black will come by to collect the payment later," Deneve said as if she rehearsed the lines many times before. "Come on Helen, let's get going before you make the natives restless." Deneve grabbed one of Helen's arms while she used the other to help make faces at the humans. The efforts were rendered moot when Deneve remembered that she can stretch parts of her body; one sufficient tug remedied this problem however.

"Aww man, I didn't get to show off my stuff, what a bummer," Helen said with disappointment in her voice, she then went sifting though their supply bag to see if food left for snacking. After a minuet of no success she stuffed her head into the sack to get a better look. "Uhh, Deneve don't be angry, but we're out of food," Deneve turned back to see Helen sporting a nervously innocent smile.

Now at this point Deneve was really upset with her friend; but not because of the loss of rations, Claymores can go weeks without a lot of food. Helen, however, has the appetite of a human (which is quite large by Claymore standards), so from time to time this makes her appear somewhat selfish. Though if that was all that was troublesome with her, Deneve wouldn't be so upset; what finally got to Deneve was Helen's flakiness when it came to their missions, Deneve felt like she was all the work most of the time and she had had enough.

While expression remained the same, Deneve forcefully spun around, grabbed Helen by the collar and shouted, "Helen! I am sick of your recent lack of Initiative towards our missions, in fact you're becoming a liability, please reform or stop traveling with me."

Helen was struck dumbfounded; she stood there for a minute until hit her. "Oops, I went and got Deneve mad at me, only thing to do is to give her some space till she cools off." Helen took in a deep breath before heading off in a slightly different direction; _heh I really messed up on this one, Deneve really counts on me some times_.

Else where, a still fuming Deneve was starting to cool off after her outburst. _I know she wasn't there to help me, but it's not like the mission was a total failure, plus she is my only friend…_ Deneve contemplated this for a while. _Well, she is an honest person, so I guess if she apologizes and gets serious about the next mission, it wouldn't be asking too much to forgive her._ So Deneve decided to sit and wait for Helen to find her, which shouldn't be too hard.

After a few minutes of getting a fire going Deneve started to hear some noises in woods near her. She got up calmly and kept her sword with her, you never know who it could be. "Helen?" Deneve called out, hoping it would be her dear friend.

A man staggered out as if in a hurry screaming, "Someone help! Yoma are attacking me!" Deneve couldn't sense any Youki in man but some was near by, thus remained on guard. She told the man to get behind her, she waited for the Yoma to come out hiding. With effortless speed was flanked at both sides by two Yoma that were pursuing the man earlier. Deneve was able to stop both attacks with little damage to her self, not too smart, but acceptable. Using her great strength she forced the two Yoma back and away from her.

Immediately after getting back some distance back Deneve knew some thing was a miss; the man that was behind her was now being held by one of the Yoma by the collar. "Heh, we heard that the Claymores aren't allowed to kill humans, or else they'll be hunted by their own kind." The Yoma holding the human sneered at Deneve, proud of his plan.

"Yeah, let's see you swing your sword now," the other Yoma sniggered. Deneve remained undaunted and went on the attack, wisely aiming for the Yoma that didn't have a hostage.

"Smart move going after my partner instead of me, too bad the whole thing was just one big ploy," the first Yoma commented. In the next instant Deneve felt something hit her in the back, it was like claws only much sharper, like a sword. Deneve fell to the ground from the sudden jolt of pain_, damn, I didn't even fell the third one coming, truly disgraceful_.

Deneve tried to pick-up her sword, but one of her assaulters stepped on her hand to keep her from using it. "Na-uh, no one but us are getting any free shots today," the three Yoma gloated. They all growled with anticipation, ready to tear the poor girl apart out of spite for the Claymores. Just as the Yoma were going to go to town on Deneve she a shelack and three thumps. Deneve looked up to see that all three heads of the Yomas' were cut off.

"Sorry I'm late again, but one of the freaks in black stopped me to give us our next mission and rations, hope I didn't keep ya," Helen had finally arrived carrying a full sack and usual smile with her.

"Three Yoma down and no casualties, good work," Deneve retorted.

"Man you can be such a perfectionist, ya know that?" Helen's sharp wit did not miss a beat, "Anyways, sorry about the last mission, I'll try not to be so flaky next time. After Deneve finished healing herself she picked herself up and walked up to Helen.

She gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and said, "Forgiven, now let's get to our next mission."

Helen stood there blushing while holding her cheek that was kissed with the same side hand (FYI right side). _Heh, so this is what they meant we they talk about me and her being a married couple, ah who cares, I'm just glade to be with her._ "Helen come on or I'm going to leave you behind," Deneve called.

"Coming!" Helen replied. The two marched on towards their new destination, unfortunately for them it is to be Pieta, a site of cold and coming sadness.

End

I don't own Claymore, Yagi-sensei does


End file.
